


Бог, которого я ненавижу

by WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: спецквест [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Anxiety, Childhood Trauma, Dark, Dark Boots (D.Gray-man) - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Exorcist(s) (D.Gray-man) - Freeform, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Gen, Headcanon, Human Experimentation, Implied Lenalee Lee/Tewaku, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Innocence (D.Gray-man) - Freeform, Insomnia, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, References to Depression, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Брат — это её цепь на кандалах. Канда — это её цепь на кандалах. Джерри с кухни — это её цепь на кандалах. Начальник Ривер тоже становится её цепью на кандалах.Линали даже не замечает, как становится опутана цепями, привязывающими её к клетке, из которой ей не дано сбежать.Она начинает называть клетку домом.
Relationships: Lenalee Lee&Kanda Yuu, Lenalee Lee/Tewaku
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195148
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Бог, которого я ненавижу

5  
Линали ещё совсем кроха. У неё есть тёплые руки матери и запах лекарств, идущий от отца, а ещё лучший старший брат в мире и их домик в горах, где всегда пахнет свежестью и небом. Линали любит запах неба.  
Она молится богу, чтобы иметь шанс взлететь к небесам, а потом вернуться к любимой семье, оказавшись в их объятиях.  
Вот бы это время длилось вечно.

6  
Ужасные металлические твари врываются в их милую деревеньку. Линали бьётся в руках брата, протягивая руку к отцу, закрывающему своих пациентов.  
Выстрел.  
Тело отца покрывается чёрными пентаграммами, падает на пол и превращается в пыль. Рядом лежит одежда с прахом матери.  
Кулон на шее Линали пульсирует ярко-зелёным.  
Выстрел.  
Линали зажмуривается, вцепившись в закрывшего её брата.  
Через закрытые глаза заметна лишь нежная зелёная вспышка. Такого цвета просто не существует в природе. Мир вокруг замирает, затихая.  
— Что я вижу? — хриплый голос с сильным акцентом разрывает тишину. — Очередная жертва. Тим, сообщи. Я не собираюсь с ней нянькаться.  
Линали недоверчиво распахивает глаза. И чувствует, как брат оборачивается, крепко прижимая её к себе.  
Иностранец перед ними — спустившееся закатное солнце. Ветер треплет его алые волосы и развевает полы небрежно наброшенного на плечи кителя. Линали в память врезается золотой крест у его сердца.  
Вместе с ним приходит и закат для её жизни.  
В тот же день иностранец берет её за руку и уводит прочь, отрывая от последнего родного человека.  
Братик кричит и умоляет, пытается преградить дорогу, но иностранец равнодушен. Он выдыхает противный сигаретный дым и выдыхает тоном выжженного мертвеца.  
— Она — жертва твари по имени Бог. Нас не спасти никому из живущих. Если хочешь стать добровольной жертвой, иди в Чёрный Орден. Там не хватает светлых голов, не стремящихся к очищению апостолов страданиями распятых Богом.  
Тёплые руки брата не смогли до неё дотянуться.  
В следующем же городе иностранец отдаёт её людям в белом и уходит прочь ни разу не обернувшись.

7  
Каменная башня вздымается к небу, но пахнет лишь сырой затхлостью и сталью решёток в комнате.  
Линали слоняется по холодным коридорам бесплотной тенью, ища выход из клетки. Люди в белом принесли её сюда, в Главное Управление Чёрного Ордена, и мужчина со взглядом безумца провозгласил её апостолом. Спасительница мира, оружие Бога, избранная Невинностью. Она должна была стать смертью акумам, механическим тварям, что убили её родителей. Должна, обязана, это судьба.  
Линали страшно как никогда в своей жизни. Она бьётся в тисках ремней. Они необходимы, ведь она не хочет примерять своё оружие.  
Чёрные Сапоги тянут вниз, не позволяют сделать ни шагу, словно извращённые кандалы. Линали просто не может их носить.  
“Двигайся, грязная мерзавка! Ты должна быть бесконечно благодарна, что Бог избрал такое ничтожество!” — пощёчина наотмашь сносит с ног. Она пушинкой падает на землю, и лишь Чёрные Кандалы не дают ей улететь в стену.  
“Снимите, — командует Смотритель, в чьих глазах ад и обещание боли. — Жаль, что запрещено проводить очищение с детьми. Может, тогда синхронизация бы повысилась. Она слишком грязна для милости Бога".  
Учёные вновь и вновь надевают и снимают Чёрные Сапоги, надевают и снимают. Но Линали ни разу не может сделать ни шагу.  
Она ненавидит Бога, которому раньше молилась.  
А ночью… Ночью тишина спящей темницы. Линали блуждает по коридорам в не греющей шали с дрожащей свечой в руке и ищет способ сбежать.  
На окнах решетки, на дверях стальные засовы и стены, стены, бесконечный лабиринт стен. Линали начинает с верхних этажей и постепенно спускается вниз, отмораживая ненавистные ноги о ледяной пол. Если бы только у неё не было ног, ей бы не надевали проклятые кандалы, проклятое оружие божие?  
Линали опускается до самых подвалов, когда находит открытую дверь.  
За дверью голоса и спор. Грубые голоса учёных она узнает мгновенно и замирает испуганной мышкой не в силах оторвать взгляд от узкой щели.  
Там пугающий силуэт Хевласки, извивающейся тысячью призрачных щупалец, там страшные фигуры в белой форме учёных, там мальчик её возраста. Почему-то в память Линали врезается цвет его волос. Золотой, точно крест на груди того странного иностранца.  
Мальчик её заметил, но не выдал. Только улыбнулся потрескавшимися губами на истощённом лице и махнул коротко рукой. Прощался.  
А потом его толкнули к Хевласке.  
“Провожу внедрение Невинности”.  
“Синхронизация не поднимается выше нуля”.  
“Невинность его отторгает”.  
“Синхронизация падает ниже нуля”.  
“Ещё один Падший”.  
Оглушительный рёв твари. Тело мальчика разрывает белоснежным светом, и гротескная фигура всё увеличивается и увеличивается, занимая весь зал. В щель между дверьми бьёт воздух, задувая свечу в дрожащей руке.  
Линали разворачивается и бежит, шлёпая босыми ногами по ледяным плитам.  
Как бы она хотела просочиться сквозь решётки и взлететь в равнодушное небо.  
К Богу, который ей отвратителен.

8  
Линали бежит. Бежит, сдирая ноги в кровь. Бежит что есть мочи.  
Но никогда не успевает.  
Печати заключают её в золотую клетку, и тело пронзают тысячи молний. Линали кричит так сильно, что горло, кажется, начинает кровоточить. И она вот-вот захлебнётся и криком, и кровью.  
Молнии исчезают. Линали падает на голые камни сломанной куклой. Длинные волосы расплёскиваются вокруг её головы. Ах, если бы можно было стать птицей…  
Широкая и сильная рука сжимает её волосы и резко дёргает вверх. Инспектор Мальком Лувилье улыбается. У него глаза убийцы, вонзающиеся в тело Линали тысячью клинков.  
“Ты не сбежишь от меня и моих Воронов, — обещает он, таща её за волосы назад в Башню. — Ты слишком ценный апостол божий! Единственное спасение человечества от ужасных акум”.  
Линали протягивает руку к фигурам в алых балахонах, чьи лица скрыты масками, и видит сквозь слёзы, как Вороны отворачиваются.  
С этого момента Линали ненавидит птиц. И оставляет надежду выбраться из клетки

У этого мальчишки длинные волосы и тонкие запястья. Он изящен, словно юная дева, и яростен, словно раненый зверь в клетке. А ещё у него тёмные глаза убийцы. Линали теперь различает это. У Смотрителя и Инспектора глаза убийцы. Но мальчишка — единственный экзорцист её возраста. И Линали следует за ним бесплотной тенью, шатающейся от истощения. Еду в неё впихивают силком. Её часто тошнит. Ноги тяжелые и все в ссадинах из-за новых попыток повысить её синхронизацию с Невинностью на достаточный для сражений уровень.  
Канда рычит на неё раненым зверем, замахивается своим клинком и замирает, когда Линали доверчиво подставляет ему горло. Она почти надеется, что хоть так ей позволят сбежать. Но Канда опускает клинок.  
“Я убил свою любовь. Тебя не стану”, — произносит он и отворачивается, уходя прочь. Линали продолжает следовать за ним бесплотной тенью.  
Канда находит пустую комнату, безразлично срезая стальной замок. Линали впервые думает, что будь у неё Чёрные Сапоги, она смогла бы так же непринуждённо выбить все двери на пути к свободе.  
Канда садится посередине комнаты, скрестив ноги. Линали замирает в проходе белым призраком и смотрит на него.  
“Ты видишь цветок? — спрашивает Канда, открывая глаза убийцы. Линали медленно качает головой. — Ты не та, что я ищу. Сядь и медитируй".  
Линали падает рядом на ледяной пол и пытается скопировать его позу. Ей ужасно неудобно, и всё это бессмысленно.  
“Ты любишь Воронов?” — спрашивает Канда, укладывая поперёк коленей свою катану.  
“Ненавижу,” — срывается с её потрескавшихся губ первое слово за месяцы.  
Канда усмехается.  
“Я тоже”.  
У Линали выступает кровь на лопнувшей губе, но она улыбается впервые за всё время, после того как иностранец взял её за руку.  
Она сворачивается неудобным клубочком рядом с мальчишкой, убившим свою любовь, и замирает.  
Впервые за два года Линали спит спокойно.

9  
Линали набирается сил. Она дерётся с Кандой как одержимая, снова и снова загоняя себя в больницу. Старшая медсестра кричит на неё, держит в постели больше, чем надо, но Линали продолжает просить Канду о спарринге. Она одержима мечтой стать настолько сильной, что даже золотая клетка талисманов Воронов не сможет её удержать. Он машина убийства, не щадящая неловкую маленькую противницу.  
На тело Линали ложатся новые шрамы в дополнение к старым. Те она получала, пытаясь сбежать, эти — в жажде силы для побега.  
С иностранцем она встречается в коридоре. Мужчина с волосами цвета заката смотрит на неё сверху вниз. На бедре его ослепительно сияет слишком большой для его деликатных ладоней учёного револьвер. Также бесконечно велики ей Чёрные Сапоги.  
Иностранца зовут Мариан Кросс, и он величайший из маршалов. Единственный обладатель двух оружий из Невинности, сильнейший маг Ордена и гениальный учёный.  
Он присаживается рядом и смотрит прямо и честно. Правая часть его лица скрыта белой маской, а левый глаз — глаз убийцы.  
— Пытаешься сбежать, шмакодявка? — спрашивает он, отвечая на её горящий неистовой целеустремлённостью взгляд. Линали кивает, завороженная раскрасившей его черты печалью.  
— Ты пожалеешь, если попытаешься. Это невозможно, — Мариан Кросс протягивает ей руку. — Мы пленники того, что зовут Богом.  
Ажурное кружево его рукава пропитано кровью, и сквозь рваную ткань виден уродливый шрам. Словно крест, вырезанный в коже.  
— Бегут только нечистые, мелкая. А таких надо очищать. Не находишь, что Бог безумный садист? — красивое лицо маршала разрезает кривая усмешка. — Ведь Невинность всегда исцеляет раны от распятия, оставляя только шрамы.  
Линали живо представляет, как запястье пробивает крестовидный кол. Снова и снова. Плоть зарастает, но к ране примериваются, чтобы точнёхонько вогнать кол вновь.  
Сердце её покидает последняя надежда.  
— Но… — шепчет печальный маршал, встряхивая запястьем и скрывая свежевскрытый шрам. — Ты всегда можешь сбежать туда, куда они не доберутся.  
Стёртый до мозолей палец касается её лба.  
— Сюда никто не доберётся, шмакодявка. Даже проклятый Бог.  
Маршал поднимается стремительно и уходит, всплестнув напоследок алым водопадом волос.  
Теперь Линали кажется, что это цвет запёкшейся крови.  
А на следующий день она засыпает. Прячется в собственных фантазиях, где ветер пахнет небом, а брат всё никак не может научиться готовить. О родителях её воспоминания почти стёрлись, не оставив даже лиц. Только прах.  
В фантазиях Линали нет ни войны, ни Бога.  
В фантазиях Линали счастлива.

10  
Голос брата врывается в её идеальный мир фантазий.  
“Всё хорошо, Линали. Я дома”, — улыбается ей Комуи, нежно гладя по голове. На брате белоснежные одежды мучителей-учёных и серебряный крест у сердца. И мягкость на бесконечно родном лице.  
Линали рада так сильно, что по её щеками текут слёзы. Рада и ненавидит себя. Ведь теперь брат заточён в этой клетке вместе с ней и никогда не сможет сбежать.  
Линали отпускают из сковывающих тело лент, и она рыдает, уткнувшись в живот брата. А его руки нежно-нежно гладят её по голове.  
На Линали траурное чёрное платье.  
“Я сделаю это место нашим домом”, — обещает брат. Он всегда выполняет свои обещания.  
Линали не верит в Бога, но верит в своего брата.

Исчезает куда-то прошлый Смотритель. Теперь так зовут её брата. Вместе с ним исчезает и распятие, и решётки на окнах и дверях. Из столовой тянет запахами вкусной еды, и мужчина с тёмной кожей и множеством розовых косичек учит её быть леди, не отрываясь при этом о готовки. Линали любит ему помогать, любит запах кухни, любит презрительное фырканье Канды, сидящего в самом углу. Ей предстоит реабилитация после месяцев неподвижности и бережные тренировки, развивающие силу ног. Новый Смотритель против того, чтобы истощённые и не умеющие сражаться экзорцисты умирали на поле боя. Линали больше не разбивает тело в кровь на спаррингах с Кандой. Её учит носить Чёрные Сапоги незнакомый Маршал, а ещё есть наставник, обучающий писать и считать.  
Линали снова учится улыбаться.

11  
Линали посылают на первое задание. Чёрные Сапоги сковывают ноги кандалами, но она делает шаг за шагом. Брат машет ей вслед ладонью и обещает ждать её.  
Линали сжимает ручку чемодана и кивает. Её наставника Маршала недавно убили на задании. Его имя даже не осталось в её памяти. На Смотрителя надавили, и в поле выгнали всех экзорцистов. Канда вот уже несколько месяцев не возвращается с заданий. Поговаривают, что его снова и снова разрывают на куски акумы, но он регенерирует даже отвалившиеся конечности. Линали хотела бы не верить в это, но чувствует сердцем, что это правда.  
Она впервые за годы выходит за пределы своей клетки, но на её ногах кандалы. И они связаны с темницей самой надёжной из существующих цепей, родственной связью. Линали не может сбежать из клетки, где находится её брат. И вернётся. Обязательно вернётся.

“Не будь беспечной. Каждый человек в этом мире потенциальное чудовище. Акумы носят тела людей. Их не различишь, пока они не нападут. Всегда будь настороже и готовься убивать”, — звучит в голове голос безликого Маршала.  
На первом же задании Линали зазёвывается. Акума принял вид милого мальчика, спросившего дорогу. И стоило наклониться, как её снесло с места и впечатало в стену, выбивая дух. Грозная тварь оскалилась, как безумная радуясь. Она вопила, что убьёт экзорциста, и её создатель, Тысячелетний Граф, будет доволен.  
Линали с трудом встала на дрожащие ноги и отдала приказ.  
“Невинность, активация”.  
Чёрные Сапоги окутало зелёным светом. И Линали прыгнула.  
Это было не так, как на тренировках. Она воспарила к самому небу, и задержалась там, на плавном пике прыжка. Короткое мгновение почти свободы, прежде чем обрушиться на акуму яростным клинком.  
От города остались руины, смердящие трупами и горящими телами.  
Пошатывающаяся Линали вернулась назад в свою клетку. Она вся была покрыта ранами от стычек с акумами, она не могла заснуть ни на секунду, она шарахалась от каждого человека, ожидая нападения. Серебряный крест над её сердцем превратил её в живую мишень.  
“Убить экзорцистку!”  
В глазах брата застыла немая мука, но он протягивал к ней руки, предлагая объятие.  
“С возвращением домой, Линали!”

12  
Линали с трудом засыпает и шарахается от людей. Она пытается проводить всё свое время рядом с братом или рядом с Кандой. Канда относится к жизни экзорциста как к чему-то естественному. Он ненавидит всех людей вокруг и всегда готов убить. Комуи строит для него комнату для медитаций, где сладко пахнет лотосовыми благовониями. Медитации с Кандой помогают Линали успокоить разум.  
У брата нет на неё времени, хотя он пытается его выделить. Но обязанностей слишком много. Линали ходит за ним хвостиком, мешаясь. И новый глава ужасающих учёных, носящий белое, улыбается ей с такой дружелюбной улыбкой, что Линали хочет впечатать в него каблук. Просто из страха, что перед ней акума. Но начальник Ривер предлагает ей учиться. Линали учится, чтобы стать помощницей брата и проводить с ним больше времени. И учится улыбаться людям в белых одеждах. У неё едва-едва хватает времени на это между миссиями, но Линали старается. Брат — это её цепь на кандалах. Канда — это её цепь на кандалах. Джерри с кухни — это её цепь на кандалах. Начальник Ривер тоже становится её цепью на кандалах.  
Линали даже не замечает, как становится опутана цепями, привязывающими её к клетке, из которой ей не дано сбежать.  
Она начинает называть клетку домом.

13  
Линали взлетает к небесам, прежде чем обрушиться вниз стальным метеором. Она забывает, что ходить когда-то было легко и свободно. Каждый её шаг это мучение и боль. Но она привыкает. Как привыкает и шагать по улицам гордо расправив плечи и сохраняя внутреннюю готовность к бою. Она вся сталь жил и мускулов, разрисованных шрамами от бесконечных боёв. Она никогда не бывает полностью целой. Она почти с радостью носит имя оружия Бога. Она впечатывает каждым шагом в землю стальные каблуки своих кандалов.  
Линали зовёт свои цепи семьей и трясётся над каждой из них. Один раз она уже потеряла всё на этой войне. Теперь она до содрогания и ночных кошмаров боится, что в её клетку придут монстры, с которыми она борется, и уничтожат и стены, и цепи. Линали хочет сохранить хотя бы это. Больше у неё ничего нет.

14  
Они проиграли битву.  
Гробы, гробы, гробы с ненавистными крестами.  
Линали сидит без сил, не сдерживая слёз. Она почти не слышит голосов, всё её тело в бинтах и болит ужасно. Тихо капает раствор в капельнице.  
Они проиграли битву.  
В гробах люди, которых она знала в лицо и могла опознать по отчётам, с которыми встречалась в коридорах и за едой, с которыми здоровалась и шутила. В гробах мертвецы, которых никогда не вернут родным. Ведь умерших возвращают, чтобы превратить в акум. Им не нужно увеличение противников на этой войне. Поэтому люди в гробах по документам пропадут без вести, а гробы будут сожжены, а прах развеян.  
Линали беззвучно плачет. Она давно усвоила, что слёзы ничего не исправят, просто не может остановиться. Ей ничего больше нельзя. Только сидеть без движения и беззвучно оплакивать погибших.  
Взгляд она ощущает кожей. Острые рефлексы требуют сразу активировать Чёрные Сапоги. Только вот её оружие сейчас в починке, а ноги все в ранах и на них не получается стоять.  
Линали поднимает голову.  
Рыжий юноша пересекается с ней взглядом. У него только один глаз, но он ярко-ярко зелёный, точно юная трава. И волосы его лишь чуть светлее, чем кровавый водопад причёски пропавшего без вести маршала Кросса.  
Они проиграли битву.  
Линали роняет голову, не видя уже шока в изумрудном глазу. Её тело и душа вскрытые раны.  
Линали опускает голову на крышку гроба и забывается чернотой, не имеющей ничего общего со сном.  
Они проиграли битву.

15  
Коридоры часто наполняются шумом. Рыжего зеленоглазого юношу зовут Лави, и он обожает дразнить окружающих. Особенно вечно хмурого Канду.  
Линали стоит между ними непробиваемой стеной стали, не давая Канде все же прирезать нахальную рыжую морду.  
Шум кажется синонимом жизни. Яркий и светлый Лави приносит летнее солнце с собой в мрачные коридоры. Только изумрудный глаз у него стеклянный, а взгляд словно сквозь.  
Канда ненавидит лжецов и Лави. В принципе, это одно и то же. А Линали, в принципе, плевать. Она заводит для любящего поспать Лави специальный плед и кружку для тёплого йогурта. Ей плевать на лицемерие и ложь, она согласна на это в благодарность за солнце в мрачных стенах.

16  
Однажды к дверям Главного Управления приходит седой проклятый мальчик с Невинностью, вживлённой в руку. Ученик того самого Кросса, пропавшего бесследно три года назад. Первый за многие десятилетия ученик и, кажется, единственный в принципе.  
Линали привычным отрезвляющим ударом планшета по голове приводит в себя готового к кровавой расправе Канду и улыбается новичку.  
Аллен Уолкер улыбается ей сладкой вежливой улыбкой с присыпкой сахарной пудры на бледных щеках.  
Была бы Линали немного циничнее, спорила бы на то, когда этот мальчик умрёт. Хотя Паразитов убить сложно.  
Но Линали не циник, Линали просит Канду позаботиться о новичке и знает, что с первого задания мальчик вернётся. Потому что для Канды нет ничего невозможного, когда он сосредоточен только на своей цели.

Следующее задание у новичка с нею. Линали понимает, что связалась с придурком. Но у придурка была приветственная вечеринка и есть личная кружка, а значит он должен вернуться в клетку, называемую домом. А как вернётся мальчик, которому наплевать на себя, но есть дело только для страдающих душ акума? То, что они не хотели этой войны точно так же, не повод забывать о своей жизни.  
Линали не успокаивается, пока до Аллена не доходит, что он обязан вернуться домой. Он становится частью её кандалов.

Линали бежит. Ноги лёгкие-лёгкие, кажется, что она летит. Чёрные Сапоги разрушены, синхронизация упала до десяти после насильственного прохождения отметки в сто процентов. Её клетка и дом рушатся вокруг, её цепи умирают в муках.  
Линали летит, словно на ногах её привычные кандалы.  
Её кошмар исполнился, враг вторгся в её дом и убивает её семью, а она безоружна.  
Линали испугана как никогда в жизни, её трясёт, но она бежит и впервые за десятилетие молится Богу.  
Пожалуйста, Бог, которого я ненавижу, верни мне мою силу. Впервые она нужна мне как никогда!..

17  
Линали Ли первая экзорцистка с новым типом Невинности. На её ногах тихо звенят браслеты из её крови. Послушное её мысли оружие, Красные Сапоги. На её лодыжках крестообразные следы, словно её коснулось очищение прежнего Смотрителя. Пока есть её кровь, её оружие неуничтожимо. Бог сдержал обещание, он дал ей силу.  
Линали Ли оружие, послушное Ордену. Её тело из стали, на её ногах крылья, её стан тонок и остёр, точно клинок.  
Линали Ли видит в зеркале глаза убийцы. Она убила человека ради Ордена. Эксперимент Северо-американского Подразделения, ненавистного Ворона, человека, в которого вживили Тёмную Материю из Яйца, которое Линали помогала доставать. Она убила напуганного человека, молившего о спасении, чьё тело бесконтрольно превращалось в чудовищную мешанину из кожи и мускулов. Она пытается убедить себя, что он уже стал чудовищем, с которым ей положено бороться. Она не может себя обмануть.  
Линали Ли получает звание маршала. Видите ли, она достаточно могущественна и оказала Ордену неоценимую услугу, уничтожив вышедший из-под контроля эксперимент. Инспектор Лувилье лично прикалывает ей на грудь золотой крест и улыбается почти отечески. Линали невыразимо сильно тошнит, так, что аж трясёт. Инспектор точно знает это и наслаждается её беспомощностью.  
Линали Ли занимает место вновь пропавшего на заданиях Мариана Кросса. (Кому они врут? Его так охраняли, что не позволили бы сбежать на задание. И на лице Аллена восковая маска скорби. Кому они врут? Такие люди выходят из дела только погибая) Финансирование церкви не берётся из воздуха. Маршалы обязаны посещать балы и светские рауты. Жать мерзкие и потные руки аристократов и дельцов, терпеть на себе сальные взгляды и прославлять Церковь, её святую войну. Как-то раз маршал Клауд признаётся, что дважды резала себе вены поверх шрамов от распятия. Линали её понимает.  
Линали Ли не может смотреть в глаза девочке, чьего брата убила. Девочка светлейший ангел внешне. Золотые волосы, алые глаза, нежное пенное платье. Девочка перед ней полуакума и оружие врага. Но этот ангел накрывает дрожащие плечи Линали своей накидкой и обнимает. Она точно знает каково быть оружием Церкви. И Линали, в общем-то, наплевать, что она касается губами губ чудовища и врага. Она слишком устала, чтобы ужасаться своему поступку.  
Линали Ли клялась Богу, что станет его оружием в войне с монстрами. Но Бог предал клятву, превратив её в убийцу и безликий инструмент, обязанный бросить любимую клетку и уйти бродить по миру в поисках новых жертв Богу. Его апостолов.  
Линали Ли искренне и от всего сердца ненавидит Бога. И просто молит его отпустить Канду, вынужденного снова и снова разрывать на части тело сошедшего с ума любимого человека, что вновь и вновь восстанавливается бешеной регенерацией, солнечного Лави, в чьем зелёном глазе века жизни и тысячелетия истории, Аллена, одержимого их врагом, преданного отцом и учителем, ставшего изгоем в Ордене.  
Линали Ли хотела бы стать единственной жертвой Бога.  
Но Бог слишком жадный садист, чтобы отпускать свои игрушки.


End file.
